Transformers: Shattered Freezing
by scouttroop
Summary: After defeating the evil autobots the heroic decepticons traveled to Freezing earth where the Nova won and it's up to them and their new allies to liberate the earth from the Nova.
1. Depart and arrival

**Depart and arrival**

**Hello everybody and here's another new story which is a crossover with Transformers Shattered glass and the anime Freezing. The title is called Transformers: Shattered Freezing, the plot is after defeating the evil autobots the heroic decepticons traveled to an alternate reality earth where the alien race known as the Nova as won the war forcing humanity to hide.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Transformers or Freezing, Hasbro and Lim Dall-Young are the real owners.**

Earth

Home world of the human race now in ruins, in the year 2012 an alien race known as the Nova invaded the earth for unknown reasons, humanity manage to create super female soldiers known as the Pandora out of the stigmata and their male partners known as the limiters. Humanity started winning but as the war rages on all the Pandora started to fall apart because they attacked each other. Their reasons are because of a grudge on one Pandora name Satellizer L Bridget also known as the untouchable queen who's been giving others countless defeats during carnival spar. The Nova eventually took advantage of this and won the war, humans who manage to survive went into hiding fearing the aliens who now walk the earth.

**Transformers 1986 theme song, I just like that theme. **

_Transformers _

_Transformers more than eyes _

_Transformers robots in disguise_

_Transformers autobots rage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the decepticons_

_Transformers_

_Transformers_

_Transformers_

_Transformers more than meet the eyes_

_Transformers_

Cybertron shattered glass

It is the year 2072 cybertron is finally at peace after the heroic decepticons defeated the evil autobots, but now they are boarding their starship Nemesis for deep space exploration on earth.

"Starscream system check", Galvatron who is sitting in his command chair said.

"All systems check Galvatron", Starscream said to him.

"All crew members are on board Galvatron", Cliffjumper said to him.

Cliffjumper is still stuck in the shattered glass universe. Well at least he enjoys the peace on cybertron and none of the murders that the evil autobots caused.

"Commence countdown Soundwave", Galvatron ordered Soundwave.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launch", he finish the countdown and the Nemesis blast off into space.

As soon the ship was out of orbit and atmosphere of cybertron Galvatron then gives the next order to his crew in the bridge.

"Alright set course for earth, an alternate earth", Galvatron ordered his crew in the bridge.

The space bridge opens a portal and the Nemesis goes through it. Galvatron gives a message to the entire crew that will be there shortly. Cliffjumper leaves the bridge and heads to the hangar to meet with his friend Sideswipe who's from the shattered glass universe and a former autobot.

"Hey CJ", Sideswipe greeted him while checking the shuttles.

"Hi Sideswipe, I just want to say I'm still stuck in this reality but I'm alright staying here."

"That's great CJ, well want to help me on checking these shuttles?"

"Sure thing Sideswipe", Cliffjumper smiled and helped him.

Back on the bridge

"Galvatron were already here leaving the space bridge", Starscream said as they see earth right in front of them not knowing it's now controlled by the Nova but they know about the humans of earth.

"Welcome to planet earth home world of the human race", Galvatron said to the entire crew threw a speaker phone.

"Wow it's quite a view up here", Dreadwind said.

"Yes it is Dreadwind", his friend Darkwind said to him.

Back on the bridge again

"Soundwave get an image of the cities all over the planet", Galvatron ordered him for an image.

"As you command Galvatron", he then gets an image of the cities from all over the planet only to find it all in ruins.

"By the allspark what happen to the cities?"

"Sensor scans aliens may have caused this and no sign of human life", Soundwave said to Galvatron.

"Next orders Galvatron?"

"We need a team down there right now and I'll be going with them, Starscream your in charge of the ship", Galvatron said leaving the bridge.

Timeskip

The decepticon team is assembled

Astrotrain

Cliffjumper

Sideswipe

Shockwave

Demolishor

Soundwave

And Slugslinger

"Listen up decepticons will head down to the planet surface to find someone who can explain what happen down there so that means nobody fire unless your fired upon", Galvatron gave the briefing.

Astrotrain transforms into his shuttle mode and 7 decepticons boarded and they fly out of the Nemesis.

"By the way Galvatron why are we bringing that empty shell of Nemesis Prime?"

"Well Demolishor we would try to make this body work by switching someone's mind into this empty shell", Galvatron answered his question.

As soon as Astrotrain lands where Ravenbourne Nucleotide is the team departs. Soundwave now has a new form out of f-117 nighthawk (tf cybertron Soundwave).

"Anything on your scanners Soundwave", Galvatron asked him.

"Only one Galvatron and its coming from the deepest level of Ravenbourne Nucleotide", he said showing the schematics of the place.

"Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Demolishor and Slugslinger go with Soundwave and retrieve whatever is down there, Shockwave, Astrotrain and I will look around a academy near here radio me when you're done or if something happens", with that Galvatron transforms into his Eurocopter dauphin helicopter, Shockwave transforms into his satellite cannon and Astrotrain into his space shuttle and leave the rest behind.

As the others are ready to head inside Cliffjumper turns his head to left, it's because he spotted a girl with red long hair armed with duel tonfa maybe spying on them but now she's gone.

"Something wrong Cliffjumper", Slugslinger asked him.

"I think I saw someone", Cliffjumper answered before walking inside.

"You think you someone", Slugslinger said arming himself a neutron assault rifle.

**Notes: The guns that are beings use is the ones from Fall of Cybertron and rise of the darkspark.**

"Hey guys we might get followed from behind so let's keep an eye on whoever will be following us, let's hurry", Cliffjumper said and they all transform into vehicle mode.

Behind them are 6 girls whom one is the same red head that Cliffjumper spotted and with them are 6 boys.

"Alright girls we have to stop them who or whatever they are before they the get to the holy corpse", the girl with curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back said.

"Yes Elizabeth", all the 5 girls and 6 limiters said and they follow the decepticons who are on their way to Maria Lancelot the mother of all Pandora or holy corpse.

**End**

**This story is finished now, I hope you like it. Galvatron is leader of the heroic deceptions because as Megatron he was assassinated by Cyclonus, so now he is Galvatron. I'm using only the decepticons I know and seen their vehicle modes from the shattered glass universe. I hope readers know who the red head with tonfa is because I know who it is and I've seen the anime Freezing. I'll be using the characters that I seen and know from Freezing. For Nemesis Prime it's the same one from heart of darkness comic or Alternators, finally the Nemesis ship is the same one from Prime series.**

**Next: Decepticons vs Pandora **


	2. Decepticons vs Pandora

**Decepticons vs Pandora**

**Ok here's the next chapter were the decepticons battle the Pandora for Marie Lancelot and a high speed chase for her.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter the decepticons arrive at earth only to find everything on it is in ruins which was caused by an alien race known as Nova. Galvatron order a team should head down there, so Astrotrain, Soundwave, Shockwave, Slugslinger, Demolishor, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe and himself head down to earth surface to check it out. They land at Ravenbourne Nucleotide then Soundwave said that the life sign is coming from the deepest level. They decided to split up from there, so Galvatron goes with Astrotrain and Shockwave while Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Slugslinger and Demolishor accompany Soundwave. Cliffjumper suddenly turns to the left spotting a girl with red long hair armed with duel tonfa, he warns them they might be followed so they transform and head inside. Next the Pandora Ingrid, Elizabeth, Attia, Arnett, Creo and their limiters follows them and Elizabeth said must get to Maria Lancelot first.

Inside Ravenbourne Nucleotide

"We should be getting close", Sidewipe said in vehicle mode.

"You better past me Sidewipe", Cliffjumper said as Sideswipe jumps over him and goes behind Demolishor.

"Is everything alright back there Sideswipe?"

"Yes Demolishor, we know should be at the location", Sideswipe said as they all transform to robot mode.

What they see is a very large double doors and Soundwave walks up to it and touch it.

"I believe what we are looking for is behind these double doors", Soundwave said.

"You sure Soundwave", Cliffjumper asked him.

"Affirmative", Soundwave confirms to Cliffjumper.

"Ok Demolishor blow the doors open", Sideswipe said and he complied.

Demolishor use his missiles to break open the doors and the team moves in to find what they are looking for.

"I think we found we are looking for inside a cryotube", Slugslinger said while staring at the woman in the cryotube.

"Alright let's grab the woman in the tube and let's get out of here", Sideswipe said pulling the cryotube out of the wall and holds it in his arms.

"The woman's name is Maria Lancelot and she is the first generation of the Pandora warriors, I'll explain the rest when we get back", Soundwave said to them.

"All right let's roll…. oh no", Cliffjumper said turning around with his blue eyes wide open.

"What?" Slugslinger asked what's going on and he and the others turn around.

Their path back to exit is block by the Pandora and their limiters.

"You robots are not getting away with that holy corpse", Elizabeth said reading her volt weapon and so is the others.

"Andre you're up and the rest of you too", Elizabeth said to him and the other limiters.

Andre and other limiters use their freezing ability's on the 5 decepticons. What was strange is the decepticons were not falling in their knees which usually should happen when someone is touched by the freezing effect, this as cause some confusion.

"Arnett you and Creo go retrieve the holy corpse", Elizabeth ordered.

Arnett and Creo lunged at Sideswipe but were interrupted by Soundwave who was armed with v32 corrupt gun. Arnett and Creo who are glowing green attack Elizabeth, Attia, Ingrid and their limiters.

"What the hell did you do to them", Ingrid shouted while blocking Arnett's scythe.

"The v32 corrupt gun turns anyone against their allies once someone gets by it but it won't last long", Soundwave explains what the gun can do.

Cliffjumper, Slugslinger, Soundwave and Demolishor then open fire at them with their neutron assault rifles and cannons. Elizabeth and her team manage move out the way but leaves some scratches on Arnett and Creo.

"Sister Margaret did you see all that", Ingrid said on the radio.

Elsewhere

"Yes we all saw it the freezing is unaffected on those robots", she said with everyone around her shocked to see that the decepticons are unaffected by the limiters freezing.

Back at Ravenbourne Nucleotide

"Alright that got them distracted let's roll out", Cliffjumper said and transforms into Citroen xcara car.

"Pandora they must not get away with the holy corpse!"

The others transforms into vehicle mode while Elizabeth use her volt satellite weapon trying to stop from escaping with Marie Lancelot who is attach on Sideswipe's back while in vehicle mode. On the way to the exit Soundwave fires missiles at a wall to create a way out. They drive and fly out of the hole and land on the ground and transform into robot mode.

"Heh that was cool CJ", Sideswipe holding Marie Lancelot said.

"Yeah but we have another problem", Cliffjumper pointed at incoming military hummers.

"Soundwave, Slugslinger and Demolishor get back to Galvatron", Cliffjumper said to them.

"What do you 2 intend to do?"

"Maria Lancelot is what they want so me and Sideswipe will give them high-speed chase", Cliffjumper said to Soundwave with a smile.

Soundwave, Slugslinger and Demolishor head back to Galvatron, Astrotrain and Shockwave.

In the hummers

"Corporal that cryotube is our target, we will retrieve it."

"Yes Sergeant", the soldier acknowledges the order.

"Let's go Sideswipe", Cliffjumper transforms and roll out.

"I'm right behind you and don't worry about Maria Lancelot I got her", he transform and roll out.

Now a high speed chase begins, Sideswipe carrying Marie Lancelot and Cliffjumper leading the way. In pursuit of them are 6 military hummers trying retrieve Maria Lancelot from them.

"They won't shoot at us Cliffjumper because they want to avoid damaging the cryotube."

"I know buddy but let's play with them", he after driving into a building followed by Sideswipe causing 3 hummers to crash into wall in process leaving 3 left.

The duo drives faster than the hummers which made the last 3 hummers stop their pursuit. They are aware the duo are using them so they can make them crash.

"Sister Margaret were very sorry those robot cars cause 3 of our teams to crash we were unable to retrieve the holy corpse", the sergeant said sadly.

Elsewhere

"You did all you could sergeant just get Pandora, the limiters and get back to base", Sister Margaret said to him.

"Understood maim over and out", he said in the radio.

Sister Margaret then collapse on the floor and the people around helps her. It's because of the loss of Maria Lancelot and without her the Nova will completely exterminate what's left of humanity. They have no idea the decepticons will discover a lot things from Marie Lancelot.

"She's fine she just fainted", Elize said to them.

"Let's get her to a hospital bed", Kim ordered.

While they bring her to the hospital room Kim and Elize are hearing her whispering there will be no hope for humanity. That's not like her to just give right now.

Back with the decepticons

Sideswipe and Cliffjumper finally regrouped with Galvatron, Astrotrain, Shockwave, Soundwave, Slugslinger and Demolishor.

"You have are package you 2?"

"Safe and sound Galvatron", Sideswipe said holding Maria Lancelot.

"We did very well tonight", Cliffjumper said happily.

"Very well now let's get back to the Nemesis and see what we can discover", Galvatron said as they board Astrotrain back to the Nemesis.

Timeskip

Shockwave and Soundwave are studying Marie Lancelot, so far they haven't found out where she came from yet or why the Nova are after her.

"Anything you found out Soundwave and Shockwave", Galvatron asked both of them.

"We haven't found out where she came from yet or why the Nova is after her anyway, but we do know she was the very first of the Pandora", Shockwave explain what he and Soundwave discovered then he turns back at the computer.

"Plus she was the mother of all Pandora on earth, those empty shards of her body are the stigmata that were place on the back of those young human girls", Soundwave tells him the rest of it.

"Very well than but have another mission for you, Shockwave and Starscream", Galvatron said to them.

"What's the mission now Galvatron?"

"I want you 3 to return to place where Maria Lancelot made her first appearance and see what you can find out, but be on the lookout for the Pandora and the other humans they may be there as well."

"As you command Galvatron, hey Shockwave you coming", Starscream called Shockwave who is still staring at an image of a man.

'I have a feeling some humans will be our enemy do to some ambition that this man has', Shockwave thought well staring at the man name Raddox Phantomine.

**End**

**Okay this chapter is done. Surely the Nova will not be the only enemy for the Decepticons, Raddox Phantomine and those who follow him will also be an enemy since he so desperate to reactivate the Busters with the plasma stigmata. Gengo Aoi since stage a coup in manga whether I want him to be a hero or villain I'll decide that. The Deceptions are really unaffected by the limiters freezing abilities since they are not organic. **

**Next: Return to the spot**

**Epilogue**

"Sideswipe and Cliffjumper I have another mission for the both of you", Galvatron tells them.

"Tells us Galvatron me and CJ are ready", Sideswipe said to Galvatron.

"I want the both of you find where the humans are hiding ever since the Nova won the war than call me when you found where their hiding place is", Galvatron tells what the objective is.

"Sure thing leader, let's go CJ", Sideswipe and Cliffjumper enters the Nemesis space bridge to get back to earth.


	3. Return to the spot

**Return to the spot**

**Hey everyone and here's the next chapter, sorry I took that long, it's just that have work in Tuesday and Wednesday.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On last chapter after finding what they were looking for the decepticons proceed to check out but were interrupted by the Pandora team lead by Elizabeth Mably. The limiters tried their freezing powers but found out the cybertronians are unaffected. The decepticons flee with Maria Lancelot after a brief fight, they split up so Cliffjumper and Sideswipe can have a high speed chase. Soon after meeting up with Galvatron they return to the Nemesis for the next mission. Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream mission was to return to the spot were Maria first appeared and Sideswipe and Cliffjumper mission was to search where the human hideout is. Before departing Shockwave had a feeling the Nova may not be the only enemy.

Shockwave, Starscream and Soundwave were flying to the place where Gengo Aio first saw Maria Lancelot.

"Ok here we are let's land and transform", the trio lands and transforms to robot mode.

"You would say this lake was the spot?"

"I'm sure this is the spot Starscream", Shockwave told him as they look around.

Soundwave looks around but sees Gengo Aoi's old home.

"We found Gengo Aoi's house but it's been destroyed by the Nova", Soundwave said staring at it.

Suddenly they heard some noise coming from all directions, so they form up in a circle and armed themselves with neutron assault rifles except for Shockwave who is armed with his arm cannon.

"The sound is from all directions", Starscream said aiming his neutron rifle in all directions.

Hiding in bushes is Satellizer L Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen, they were about to attack them but they also heard the noise too so they stay where they are.

"You think it's the Nova?"

"I bet it's the humanoid type", Kazuya said to Satellizer.

"Steady you 2", Shockwave continues look around as the sound is starting to get closer.

"There open fire", Starscream shouted after turning to the left spotting a hoard of humanoid type Nova.

The decepticon trio fire everything they got at the entire hoard and were so easy to kill because they are human size.

"Too easy to kill", Starscream said while shooting some more.

"Because they are human size Nova and they are easy to kill", Soundwave said to him before one humanoid Nova jumps on him making him fall into the lake.

"Soundwave is tough don't worry about him".

"If you insist Shockwave", Starscream crushes one humanoid Nova with his left hand.

Under the lake

Soundwave breaks the Nova in half with his metal hands before looking down and stares at a glowing crystal ball that has single a stigmata attached to it.

"Maybe I should grab this, it might reawaken Maria Lancelot", Soundwave grabs it and swim back to the surface.

"Decepticons fall back I believe we got what we are looking for and maybe the key on bringing Maria Lancelot back to life", he said holding the crystal ball.

They transform to vehicle mode flies back to the Nemesis while Satellizer, Kazuya and Rana look at them.

"Did you see all that they fought and killed the Nova", Kazuya said.

"But we still don't know if we could trust them".

"Plus they have a crystal ball which they can revive Maria Lancelot", Kazuya said to Satellizer.

"Let's get back and warn the others about this", the Tibet girl Rana said to them.

"Also let's warn them about those robots killing the Nova", Satellizer said while they are running.

Nemesis 6 hours later

Soundwave and Shockwave place the crystal ball next to Maria Lancelot with cable wires on it.

"You sure this will work?"

"Unsure right now Galvatron", Soundwave said to him.

"Well I just hope Sideswipe and Cliffjumper completed their search for the humans who are hiding", Galvatron said to them as they leave the room.

Thundercracker and Skywarp who just leaving with them turn around when they saw Maria's fingers on the right were twitching.

"Did her fingers twitch Skywarp", Thundercracker said to his friend.

"Yeah I think we just saw that and I bet that crystal ball is working".

"Well we just wait for now", Thundercracker and Skywarp leaves the room.

Inside the cryotube Maria's right eye opens and looks around with it.

'I shall be awaken soon', was her thoughts.

Meanwhile

The entire army of Nova is getting attracted to her presence that's coming from space. They gather in one spot where the Nemesis is on orbit, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper are watching them.

"It seems they can feel Maria's reawakening", Sideswipe said to him.

"Yeah it does seem that way Sideswipe".

**End**

**So Maria is starting to awaken because of that crystal ball with a stigmata on it and the Nova are being attracted to her like always. Sorry if this chapter is short. Killing humanoid Nova is** **to easy kill for the Decepticons.**

**Next: Found and twitchy awakening**

"Be ready for the return of Maria Lancelot", Cliffjumper with a louder speaker that can be heard all over the planet.


	4. Found and twitchy awakening

**Found and twitchy awakening**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were Maria awakens and Sideswipe and CJ finds the human hideout.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave arrived to very spot where Maria Lancelot appeared while at the same time Satellizer, Rana and Kazuya spies on them. Then a horde of humanoid Nova attacks them, after defeating them Soundwave picked up a crystal ball and they fly back to the Nemesis. Soon after putting plugs on the crystal ball and her cryotube her fingers were twitching and she open her right eye. On earth an army of Nova became attracted to Maria's presence and gathered in one spot where the Nemesis is on orbit, Sideswipe and CJ could see all that and move on. CJ made a loud speaker saying Maria Lancelot return is near.

Earth

Sideswipe opens a log while he and CJ rest.

"We've been driving around the destroyed city searching for the human's hideout. So far no luck and its morning now and I and CJ are still searching for them."

"You know Sideswipe do you ever think you have time for your logs?"

"We always have time for that CJ."

"Well let's just find that hideout than report back to Galvatron."

The duo transforms to vehicle mode and continues their search for the hideout.

"Hey Sideswipe did you get Shockwave's message about a man name Raddox Phantomine?"

"We all got the message CJ he and his Busters maybe our enemy as well", sometimes not all enemies are aliens they could also be humans because humans never put aside their differences.

What Sideswipe and CJ leaves behind is a dead type-s Nova, what happen last night is they came across the type-s but CJ and Sideswipe manage to kill it by aiming for the core even thou they had to get closer to shoot or rip it out. What did is they ripped it out.

Nemesis

Unknown to the crew the cryotube slowly opens while at the same time Maria's body continues to twitch. The crystal stops glowing because it's done it's job.

Outside the room

Rumble and Frenzy are chatting while walking when suddenly they step on water coming from the room where Maria is placed. Rumble hits the alarm alerting the others on the ship.

"Let's move in slowly Frenzy", Rumble said armed with a throwback blaster.

They open the door only to find Maria out of her tube and fully regenerated. Maria then turns to look at them.

"Welcome back Maria Lancelot", Rumble said to her.

"Had a good sleep?"

On Earth

The Nova of all types who are all gathered started making noises and glowing very bright. They can feel Maria has awakened finally.

"Looks like Maria is up now", Cliffjumper said while still in vehicle mode.

"Yup CJ but I wonder who else can feel her awakening?"

Human hideout unknown location

Every Pandora including ex-Pandora like Sister Margaret fell on the floor or on their knees because they too could feel Maria.

"What's wrong Sister Margaret?"

"It's Maria Lancelot Kim", Sister Margaret said while trying to stand up.

"Do you think those robots revived her?"

"I think they just did Elize", Sister Margaret said sitting down rather than trying to get up.

Back on the surface above them

Sideswipe and Cliffjumper are stomping the ground with their metal feet, they might be trying to know if they were standing is the spot.

"Switch to thermal CJ."

Sideswipe and Cliffjumper use their thermal vision to see any heat signatures. They can see the heat of the humans.

"I think we found them CJ", Sideswipe said smiling.

"This destroyed Pandora/limiters school is the hideout, but it has an underground entrance."

"Alright let's get out of here and report this Galvatron that we found them", Sideswipe and CJ go to vehicle mode and drives off.

Sideswipe then gives the message to the Nemesis.

On the Nemesis

While Rumble and Frenzy dries Maria and gives her some fresh human clothes Galvatron orders the ship to be at Sideswipe and Cliffjumper's location.

"I've seen the war in planet cybertron your home world", Maria said with a British accent.

"Well Maria you can finally talk after all these years being inside your cryotube", Galvatron said to her.

"I know Lord Galvatron."

With Sideswipe and Cliffjumper

"Will wait here until the Nemesis arrives", Sideswipe said in vehicle mode still.

"You mean hiding in this old garage?!"

"Quit your whining CJ after all this garage is for cars", Sideswipe said to him laughing.

At same time a large number of Nova of all types are following the Nemesis because they are still attracted to Maria Lancelot and Galvatron told the Terrorcons to prepare for battle.

**End**

**Now Maria is up and alive she'll have role in this fanfiction story. Sorry if this chapter is short, it's just not easy to tell how long this will show since I'm using Microsoft word. The human hideout has been found.**

**Next: Abominus vs Nova**

"Sister Margaret there's a massive object heading right for us."

"Is it the Nova?"

"No it's too massive to be a Nova."

"I think it's a starship."


End file.
